My Teenage Life
by drackon23
Summary: Perseus Jackson is boy who's never had a regular life he just couldn't fit it in between his swim meets, music lessons, business lessons, and school. It's not like he could have a normal life with his strict father always expecting the best from him. When Percy returns to school from his holiday vacations a new girl is determined to make Percy loosen up and have fun.
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own PJO or HOo and any of the percy jackson characters **

Percy's POV

I mindlessly pressed my fingers into the cool surface of the keys that belong to the glossy black grand piano occasionally glancing at the music sheet that I had set up in front of me. The metronome ticked away while I played the talented music of Maurice Ravel. My fingers stumbled as I played Gaspard de la nuit . I quickly tried to regain my rhythm but a exasperated sigh and loud voice that yelled "stop!" stopped me.

I looked up at a man dressed in a black businessman suit who was perched next to the piano. The man possessed black gelled hair, sea green eyes, a black scruffy beard, and a frown. The man rubbed his temples as if he had a migraine from my atrocious playing. When the man finished soothing his temples he turned to me and angrily said "are you trying to make me look bad?!". I quickly shook my head and said "no of course not I'm just having a little trouble adapting to such a fast pace" the man quickly responded "Perseus if you're to be a successful heir you must be able to achieve anything and everything no matter how difficult" I let out a shaky breath and said "I understand that I really do but I'd like to have a break once in a while to relax" . The man looked at me incredulously and yelled "relax!". I winced slightly at his raise voice and hung my head in shame to purposely avoid eye contact. The man started a rant "Relaxing is for hard working people such as myself who deserve it not hormonal teenagers who wine all the time!" I muttered an apology to stop his rant. He did stop…eventually and said "I want you to try once more before I leave for the meeting"while glancing at his gold wristwatch.

I nodded and began playing once again. As I played I closed my eyes momentarily and caught my breath. This piece was truly the most difficult I've played yet. As the pace lowered I accidentally pressed an incorrect note causing the music to loose its rhythm. I quickly paused and looked at the man. He grumbled curses under his breath before saying "you'll make it up during your weekends after your swim meet". There goes my break.

I slowly nodded while the man bent down and grabbed his suitcase. Then he walked over to me and pressed a chaste kiss to my head. He mumbled a quick bye I frowned and said "bye father" as he walked out of the room. I know, frickin' father of the year. I shut the lid over the piano keys and turned the metronome off. I stood and stretched ignoring the aching of my fingers. A sigh escaped me as I heard a few bone cracks in my back.

A loud beep suddenly sounded I groaned and looked at my wrist that was signaling it was time for violin practice. I shut the stupid timer up before slowly making my way across the music rooms plush white carpet. I stopped in front of a mahogany shelf where the polished wooden violin laid with its matching bow. I reached out and grabbed it idly turning it in my hand savoring my last few moments of not having to play it before walking towards one of the glass pane windows and looking outside yearning for a little fresh air.

I stared at the trees that were swaying slightly due to the wind. I continued for another minute or two before walking towards my stool where I always played the violin. I flipped my notes onto page 11 where Concerto in a minor Antonin Dvorak was located at. I slowly brought up the instrument to my shoulder and ignoring the throbbing of my fingertips I played.

I drifted off after a couple minutes not knowing I was playing "between the bars" by Elliot Smith until there was a soft knock on the door which caused me to stop abruptly and stare at the door. I called out a quick "come in" and a woman with long brown hair and soft blue eyes walked in. The woman was dressed in a navy business suit and black heels. A soft smile spread across her lips as she said "how's practice going" I sighed a resisted running a hand through my perfectly gelled hair. I put my violin down and said "it's going great". The woman smirked and said "then why were you playing one of your favorite songs.

I said "I didn't notice I was too busy ignoring the throbbing in my fingers". Her expression soften and she walked towards me then softly cupped my cheek before saying "take a break". I couldn't take a break now with my father frustrated with me and if he found out if be stuck in here for a week. I shook my head and said "father would disapprove" the woman said "percy I'll deal with him you go rest" I stubbornly shook my head and said "I have too much to do". The woman quietly said "percy…" while trying to run a hand through my dark locks. I immediately held her hand stopping the action and said "you know how father feels about my hair being messy". The woman said "yes I do he'd throw a tantrum if even one hair was out of place". I nodded and said "if you wouldn't mind mother, I'd like to continue my lessons mother". My mom frowned and said "can you at least smile it isn't good to be serious all the time especially for a teenager such as yourself".

I glared at her and said "smiling is for the weak and careless" my mom looked like she was about to object but at the last minute changed her mind and said "just this one time Percy, please". I glared harder how could she ask for something like that. I said "it isn't easy for me to smile mother and you know it especially since the last time I had smiled I was 3". My mom pursed her lips and said "if you need me ill be in the garden writing my book". I straighten my posture and said "I understand". Mom quietly bent down and kissed my cheek softly before exiting the room.

I ignored the clenching of my heart that always happens when I disappoint my mom and picked up the violin where I continued from where I left off.


	2. Blonde Girl

Percy's POV

Sitting in a rather large dining room on a long table by yourself eventually becomes depressing and becomes even more depressing when it happens everyday. Neatly wiping my mouth of syrup from the delicious pancakes I had for breakfast I stood up from the mahogany chair and ordered a butler to fetch my black Mercedes Benz. Walking

towards the front steps of the mansion I checked my black iPhone 6 for any sign of a text message from my father explaining he wouldn't make it home in time for my music sessions exposing me to a music free afternoon. Luck obviously wasn't on my side as a message from my father telling me he would be home early from work was received, meaning an entire afternoon of various music sessions would be in store.

A few moments later I arrived in front of Goode academy, one of the most prestigious schools in all of Manhattan. Pulling into the large parking lot filled with luxurious sports cars, I hastily parked in an empty parking spot away from the other cars. Peering out my clean car windows I spotted an unfamiliar charcoal grey Audi a couple of spots away from me. On the hood of the Audi laid a girl around my age reading a rather large textbook with a skyscraper on the cover. The girl didn't seem familiar, I'd surely recognize a pretty girl with curly blond hair such as hers.

As if sensing someone staring at her she turned towards me. The girl squinted to catch a better look at me before flashing me a dazzling smile and returning to her book. Slightly embarrassed at being caught staring, I grabbed my backpack and exited the car without sparing the new girl another glance. Standing up straight and dignified I made my way across the parking lot towards the school doors. Feeling a small sense of dread fill me as the entire parking lot filled with chatty teenagers immediately turned silent when I walked past them.

Of course being the son of one of the most powerful and feared business men alive made it hard to make friends seeing as everyone feared your dad. Once a few feet away from the entrance I heard a female voice shout "Hey, you, wait up!" immediately causing whispers to erupt.

I froze in place no one ever spoke when I was close by, much less shout. Whipping around I spotted the blonde girl from the Audi hood making her way towards me.

The girl stopped in front of me and said "Your going to be my guide".

I raised an eyebrow and said "And why would I waste my time doing that?" rather rudely.

The girl's response was a smug grin before saying "Because you were staring at me earlier clearly meaning your interested in me and want any opportunity you have to talk to me and get to know me in hopes of being romantically involved with me in the future".

Immediately my face heated up and shock filled me at how presumptuous her reply was. The whispers escalated at being informed that _I_ stared at a _girl_. Surely rumors would spread in a matter of minutes. A look of triumphant crossed the new girls face and she grabbed my forearm dragging me the rest of the way towards the entrance.

When we reached the front of the door I stopped and said "Do you know who I am?". Yeah I played the 'Do you know who I am' card, sue me but I didn't want her dragging me around, I didn't even know her.

The girl rolled her eyes slightly then said "Well based on your hair, eyes, and light stubble I'd say your father is Poseidon".

My mouth fell open a little before I quickly recomposed myself. Pursing my lips into a straight line I said "Good, so you'll know to stay away from me". With that I pulled my arm away and began walking straight ahead into the clean locker filled halls. I heard light footsteps behind me making me turn. Sure enough the girl was right behind me grinning slightly at my annoyed face.

The girl called out "My names Annabeth by the way".

Ignoring her I continued making my way towards the football field in attempts of losing her. But to no avail she was still following me when I reached my destination. Annoyed I swiftly turned around and said "Why are you so stubborn?"

Annabeth simply rolled her eyes and said "I'd prefer to be called patient". I was about to retort when Piper, a beautiful girl with choppy brown hair and ever changing eyes, stood between us facing Annabeth. Along with Piper was her boyfriend Jason; a fairly tall guy, I was an inch taller, with close cropped blond hair, blue eyes, and small scar above his lip. Jason along with another kid named Nico were the only ones that didn't fear me because their fathers were just as powerful as mine. Jason narrowed his at me and grunted out "Jackson". Glaring at him I growled out "Grace". Jason and I were known as the two biggest enemies in Goode, he hated me my guts and the feeling was mutual.

Occupied by our stare down I didn't notice Piper offer to show Annabeth around until Annabeth said "No thanks but I'd prefer…you know I never got your name". I broke away from the stare down, ignoring her question, because this was the perfect opportunity to get away from her.

I put on a calm façade and said "I think Pipers on to something it'd be healthier if you hung out with her she's more…" I trailed off trying to find a nice word to describe Piper. The longer I thought the more I felt Jason's glare on me. Finally I gave up and just used a word that describes her looks. "…feminine, yeah more feminine". I felt another glare on me as I finished up my statement. Piper said "Feminine?" ignoring her I said "Have fun Annabeth these two are…difficult".

With that I walked away leaving Annabeth with the couple not looking back.

**Beta Reader Needed**


End file.
